Randall Culver (TV Series)
Randall Culver is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. Randall had been traveling in a group with Dave, Tony, Sean, Nate, and Jane and around thirty other survivors, before being taken hostage by Rick Grimes's group. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Little is known about Randall's life before or as the outbreak began other than that he attended school with Maggie Greene and was on the varsity baseball team. He also lived with his mother and brother, whom he lost in the outbreak. He talks about having a normal life as "just some guy". He also enjoyed watching football and "screwing around on the Internet". Personality In contrast to the other members of his group, Randall did not outwardly appear to be a bad person (although he did attempt to shoot Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, and Hershel Greene). He claimed to have joined the group in order to survive, although he admitted to witnessing the cruelty of his group, though it is unknown if he took a part in that as well (He claimed he did not though there is a possibility he lied). He hinted a few times that he enjoyed the group he is a part of. Randall was also shown to be a sly and cunning person as shown by his attempt to convince Rick's son Carl to release him from his chains, claiming he was innocent and the members of his group are good people, showing that he could be untrustworthy and a liar. He was shown to have a strong desire to live as he begs Rick numerous times to not kill him or allow Shane Walsh to kill him. He also seems not to be very good at hiding his emotions, crying numerous times during his captivity. Although it was never revealed of Randall's true nature, good or bad, Shane took no chances and violently murdered him to ensure he would cause no harm to the group. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Triggerfinger" Randall was first seen by Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene, and Glenn Rhee standing on a roof across the street from Hatlin's Bar, trying to shoot them. Nate, in their truck, told Randall to jump down, but when he attempted to jump, he slid down the nearby roof and into an alley. He screamed for the rest of his group to help him, but they took off, abandoning him. Thinking that he was consumed by walkers, Rick, Glenn, and Hershel ran over to their vehicle and found that he had fallen onto a railing-pike, impaling his leg. They negotiated on whether to save him or not, but they agreed to help. They were unable to get the leg out, so the suggestion was made that they cut off Randall's leg. Randall begged them not to amputate his leg, and Rick used his strength to rip him out of the spiked-fence. The three then proceeded to put him in the car and blindfolded him so he couldn't know where the farm is. Randall still unable to walk, Hershel insisted that he should perform surgery on his leg. Shane was visibly angered at Rick and Hershel's decision to operate on Randall, and both Andrea and Shane claimed that once freed he will lead his group back to the farm, causing a war and possible slaughter. "18 Miles Out" Rick and Shane Walsh brought Randall bound and gagged with them to collect supplies and to leave him behind. However, Rick and Shane were shocked when Randall revealed that he went to school with Maggie Greene and knew who Hershel was. He also most likely knew where the farm is. Shane attempts to shoot him, but Rick intervened, causing the pair to fight and leaving Randall lying on the ground tied up. Shane accidentally caused a horde of walkers to be released, which attacked the survivors. Randall was able to cut the ropes with a knife and was about to escape when he is stopped by Rick. Randall told him to leave Shane behind and promised Rick he wasn't going to say anything to his group, but Rick just told him to shut up. Reluctantly, they decided to leave Shane behind as he is trapped inside a school bus. However, at the last minute they changed their minds and drove past the horde in Shane's car, killing many walkers and rescuing Shane. Even though Randall helped save Shane's life, he is once again bound and gagged and thrown in the back of the car. Rick said they will leave him in the barn overnight upon return to the farm, and that he would most likely be killed. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Randall was brutally interrogated by Daryl Dixon to find out where his group was. At first, Randell refused to tell Daryl anything. However, after Daryl stabbed him in the leg with a knife, he revealed that he joined a large group of 30 survivors hoping to ensure his survival. He also alluded to this group carrying out violent raids and gang rapes, prompting a repulsed Daryl to beat him even more furiously. The rest of the group decided that releasing Randall would be dangerous and decide to execute him. They left him in the barn, saying they will kill him at night. Rick's son Carl finds a way into the barn, and Randall talked to him, asking him to set him free. Carl approached Randall slowly, not talking, but Shane entered the barn and saw Carl there. Shane took Carl out of the barn. Despite Dale Horvath's attempts to convince the group otherwise, Rick decided to take Randall to the other barn to be shot. However, when he was about to shoot Randall, he saw that Carl is watching. Carl encouraged him to shoot Randall, horrifying Rick, who subsequently changed his mind. Daryl takes Randall back to the first barn and ties him up, and then leaves Randall alone in the barn after hearing Dale's screams. "Better Angels" The decision of what to do with Randall was still left on hold for Rick and the group, mostly due to mourning over Dale. Shane was very persistent with Rick to "handle" the problem with Randall, but Rick was still reluctant. Later on, Rick decided to soon handle it, but with news of Carl's confession, Shane urged him to talk to Carl first. Though Rick reminded him that Shane, himself, told him to deal with Randall, he claimed to do it "later". While everyone was distracted, Shane snuck into the barn and makes several attempts to kill Randall or at least frighten him into submission. Shane then decided to take Randall out into the woods and claimed he wanted to join his "group". However, it was only a distraction as was heard off-screen that Shane murdered Randall by snapping his neck and then slammed his own head into the tree to appear as if he was assaulted by Randall. He then went running back to the farm, claiming Randall attacked him and ran off. Later, it shown that this was obviously a trap, while the group was distracted to capture Randall. Daryl and Glenn would later run into his reanimated zombie. The two had a fight with him but eventually kill Randall. They examined that there were no bite marks on his body and questioned why he became a walker without getting bit. Death Killed By *Shane Walsh (Alive) After Shane set Randall free, the two wandered off into the woods, talking about the possibility of Shane joining Randall's group. Once Shane felt that they've reached a far enough point away from the farm, Shane snapped Randall's neck, instantly killing him. *Glenn Rhee (Zombified) After Randall was reanimated, Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and Shane searched for him in the woods, Rick and Shane in one group and Glenn and Daryl in another. Daryl and Glenn heard a noise and hid behind a tree. Daryl fired a bolt but missed and Randall pinned him to the ground, only to be killed by Glenn. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Randall has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Maggie Greene Randall and Maggie were never seen together on screen, but they both went to high school together. Maggie didn't know Randall very well. In a deleted scene in Season 2, Maggie looks over her yearbook and saw that Randall went to the same high school as her along with his brother. Maggie did not appear to want to see Randall executed and suggested that they should just keep him as a prisoner. Nate Although Randall and Nate weren't seen interacting much, it is assumed they had a stable relationship. Both of them attacked Rick, Hershel and Glenn in the bar together. Nate, however, abandoned Randall after the boy fell and impaled his leg on a fence spike. Although Randall begged Nate to help, he didn't; instead, Nate apologizes as he drove away. His apology implied he had some amount of guilt. Sean It was assumed that Randall and Sean had a stable relationship due to the fact that they were in the same group and both took part in attacking Rick, Hershel, and Glenn in the bar. After the gun fight, Randall asked Nate about Sean before attempting to join the escape, showing his concern. Rick Grimes Randall was one of the members of Dave and Tony's group that attacked Rick, Glenn, and Hershel in "Triggerfinger". After impaling his leg on a fence spike, Rick refused to leave him behind to die and managed to free Randall at the last minute. One week later in "18 Miles Out", Rick and Shane traveled to a works station to leave Randall and give him a chance to survive. However, Randall revealed that he knew Maggie and who her father was, making Rick realize he was a grave threat to the group's security. Shane then wanted to kill Randall, but Rick stopped him, prompting a savage fight between the two. After learning of the dangerous nature of Randall's group, Rick felt like he had to kill Randall, claiming he was a threat. Rick almost executed Randall in "Judge, Jury, Executioner" but Carl wanted to watch, and Rick, alarmed by this, decided not to kill Randall. After Dale's death, Rick then wanted to grant his last wish and planned to set Randall free; but instead Shane killed Randall in "Better Angels". Carl Grimes Upon meeting Carl, Randall was friendly towards him, and attempts to use Carl's immaturity so that he could escape. Randall asks Carl for help escaping and claims that his group would take care of him and his family. Carl didn't reply, simply observing the prisoner's behavior. Their conversation was cut short when Andrea and Shane entered the shed, and Carl was forced out. During Randall's intended execution, Carl wanted to watch and tells Rick to go on with the execution, indicating that he thought of Randall as a danger to the group and thought that he should be killed. Shane Walsh Shane clearly despised Randall deeply. From the minute he was brought to the farm after being rescued by Rick, Shane wanted him dead, claiming that he was an immediate threat to the group. In "18 Miles Out", Shane attempted to kill Randall after he revealed that he was one of Maggie's classmates; but he was stopped by Rick, prompting a savage fight between the two. In "Judge, Jury, Executioner", after learning of the dangerous nature of Randall's group, Rick planed to execute Randall, but decides not to after seeing Carl wanting to watch. In "Better Angels", after Dale's death, Rick wanted to set Randall free. Shane still did not agree with the decision, but Rick told him to swallow it and move on. Later in the episode, Shane set Randall free and the two entered the forest, where Shane asked Randall about his group. Randall told Shane that he'd fit right in, showing possible respect for him, though it was likely him just trying to please Shane. Shane suddenly killed Randall by breaking his neck, as he had wanted to all along. Randall's death seemed to give him little to no guilt, since Shane used it as an opportunity to lure Rick into the woods. Dale Horvath Dale and Randall were never seen on screen together, but Dale disagreed with the choice of killing him. Dale pleaded with Rick to change his mind on executing him, or to at least speak with Randall. After Dale's sudden death, Rick and most of the group, excluding Shane, planned to set him free to honor Dale's last request. This, however, never happened as Shane killed Randall before the group could follow through with it. Daryl Dixon Daryl clearly did not care much for Randall and saw him as a danger to the group's security. When Randall was being held in the barn, Daryl brutally interrogated him, and also threatened him and stabbed him in his injured leg in order to obtain information about his group. Daryl appeared to be disgusted about the cruelty of Randall's group and this caused him to further beat Randall. During the meeting to decide Randall's fate, Daryl seemed to be in agreement of killing him. However, Daryl seemed surprised to find Randall as a walker without getting bit and shocked of how Shane killed him in order to lure Rick out and kill him as well. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Triggerfinger" *"18 Miles Out" *"Judge, Jury, Executioner" *"Better Angels" Trivia *In the ''Talking Dead'' following the episode "Judge, Jury, Executioner", episode director Gregory Nicotero confirmed that he had initially shot Daryl and Randall's final confrontation in the barn to where that Daryl was going to kill Randall himself until he heard Dale's desperate screams for help. *Randall is the third character in the TV Series known to reanimate without receiving a bite wound (the first were two Mert County Deputies in "18 Miles Out", who had been scratched). **However, he is the first one to reanimate with absolutely no damage sustained by walkers. *Randall was the first person on the show to die and reanimate on screen as a walker. **Although Jim died and reanimated, he did not turn on screen and has never been seen again as a walker. *A broken neck is fatal if it severs the spinal cord, because it consequently blocks the neural connections between the brain and the rest of the body - heart, lungs, but most relevantly, limbs. Despite the fact that Shane killed Randall by breaking his neck, a zombified Randall was somehow able to get up and attack Daryl and Glenn just like a regular walker would. This was probably a plot oversight. *Randall was initially scripted to kill Hershel Greene in the Season 2 episode "Better Angels", but the producers eventually decided against it. *It is revealed in a deleted scene that Randall's last name is Culver, and Maggie discovers Randall went to the same high school as her when she looks through her high school book and finds his picture. Randall's brother also attended that school. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Supporting Characters Category:Triggerfinger Category:18 Miles Out Category:Judge, Jury, Executioner Category:Better Angels Category:All TV Series Characters